Rude girl
by Lena Blue
Summary: Ce principe particulier de ne jamais toucher la mère, elle l'a bafoué... Condamnée à perpétuité dans la redoutable et sanglante prison de Suna, elle devra se battre pour survivre même contre l'amour... échappera-t-elle à la mort ?
1. Prologue

**Résumé**

Lorsqu'on est meurtrier, violeur ou quand bien même voleur, à Suna,  
le seul être jamais touché est la mère...

Mais elle l'a fait,  
Pour venger et tenter de prôtéger sa famille, elle a touché et abattu, d'une balle dans la tête, sa propre mère.

Présumée folle dangereuse, elle fut amenée à la prison de Konoha pour apprendre de ne jamais toucher à la personne la plus importante...

Est-elle seulement dangereuse d'apparence ou ses nouveaux amis feront-ils la connaissance avec " Elle "...

Mais qui est-elle réellement ?


	2. L'arrivée de la boîte de pandore

**L'Arrivée**

Là, dans cette espace clos de la prison de Suna, petite ville côtière du pays, se trouvait les pires crapules du coin. Des tueurs, des violeurs, des voleurs, des serials killers. Tous étaient réunis dans cet endroit pour l'arrivée d'une nouvelle.

Tous étaient là, même la directrice, souriante. Dehors, les gardes virent la voiture arriver de loin, bleu sombre, sans rien pour prouver que l'occupante du siège de derrière, était une tueuse.

L'un des deux gardiens tourna sa tête vers la vigie et fit le signe. Celle-ci captura la radio entre ses mains et ordonna à la salle de contrôle d'ouvrir les portes. Et la voiture entra.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, rien de présageait un mauvais signe autre que cette tension. Elle avait déjà tué sa mère, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tué les deux gardes et ne s'était pas échappée ? Pourquoi avait-elle regardé le paysage, silencieuse tout en attendant d'arriver ?

L'idée de finir sa vie en prison lui plairait-elle ? Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce que sa tête pouvait faire. Toutes ces images, ces pensées et autres idées tordus étaient enfermés dans un coffre que sa deuxième personnalité gardait précieusement.

Comme la boîte de Pandore. Le conducteur et son équipier descendirent de la voiture, le second allant ouvrir la porte arrière côté conducteur ou elle apparut. Et le charme sévit.

Les gardes et les policiers se retrouvèrent à admirer une prisonnière la plus naturelle et ravissante à leurs yeux. Elle était différente et étrangère, voilà la raison.

Sa peau était un peu halé, non rose mais pas non plus blanche. Menottée, elle portait une tenue de détenue alors que sa valise emplis de vêtements la suivait, dans les mains du conducteur.

Le vent chaud de la côte la fit sursauter et apprécier cette chaleur caressant sa peau refroidie par la sentence du jury. Passer son existence entre les murs de cette prison, sans espoir d'être libérer de sa peine ainsi que d'être apprécier.

Se laissant conduire le long des couloirs, observant les cellules vides, elle soupira et espéra ne pas se retrouver avec un fou. Quoique c'était plutôt elle, la folle maintenant.

Au début, le jury refusait presque de la mettre en prison, justifiant son coup de feu comme moyen de défense d'elle et du reste de sa famille. Lorsqu'ils surent qui fut réellement la morte, ils n'approuvèrent plus leur idée et la condamnèrent à vie.

Elle n'avait rien dit, juste formuler un vœu qui lui fut accorder. Dire au revoir à sa sœur et son frère qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Le petit garçon pleura, ne laissant aucunement la plus grande partir loin de lui même si on oncle et son autre sœur le retinrent.

La police ne la traita aucunement mal, ayant vu la sincérité dans ses yeux mais également les pleurs silencieux de la jeune femme. Ce n'était, certes, pas vu de l'extérieur qu'elle avait pleuré mais eux avait pu la voir cette lueur de douleur.

- Tu seras présenté à tes nouveaux amis par la directrice. Autant te dire qu'elle n'ira pas par quatre chemins et qu'ils ne seront pas doux, avertissa l'un des gardiens.  
- Je sais...

Sa voix résonna dans le vide des cellules alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle. La porte de métal ne la fit nullement frissonner, son regard étant devenu étrangement glacé sans qu'aucun homme de la prison ne le remarque.

Elle ne sourit pas non plus mais s'attendit à des regards méprisants. L'un des policiers lui ôta les menottes, souriant méchamment tout en imaginant à l'avance les coups qu'elle recevrait. Elle le remarqua ce sourire et ne dis toujours rien.

L'autre policier déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, la poussant à l'intérieur... La seule chose qu'elle attendit avant de recevoir des coups de poings fut :

- La meurtrière de sa propre mère, celle qui abattu froidement sa génitrice sans remords, lança une voix dure et méchante.

La nouvelle détenue les vit courir vers elle pour la frapper et la faire souffrir puis ce fut le trou noir...

...

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle venait de la condamner à une mort certaine. Elle les avait vus courir vers la prisonnière mais ce fut tout et maintenant, celle-ci devait être dans un état lamentable.

Peut-être était-elle morte ? Le juge et les Jurés en seraient ravis de cette nouvelle. Tout autant qu'elle qui n'avait aucunement apprécié cette gamine.

Pourquoi ? Elle ne s'était aucunement défendu face à la sentence, ne s'était pas débattu non plus contre les policiers là-bas comme ici. Elle n'avait rien fait, cette petite tueuse. Stupide d'ailleurs.

Son fauteuil tourné vers sa fenêtre géante, regardant les arbres entourant la prison, elle attendait l'arrivée d'un de ses fidèles chiens de garde, Kakashi Hatake, pour qu'il lui annonce la fin de la fête.

Une fête qui avait du être agréable. Peut-être. Ses pupilles marron scrutèrent la route avant d'être dérangés comme ses pensées par trois coups à la porte de son bureau.

- Entre, ordonna froidement la directrice, se retournant pour faire face à son plus fidèle garde.

Kakashi Hatake était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, possédant des cheveux gris relevés en haut de sa tête, pourvu d'un masque cachant la partie basse de son visage ne dévoilant que ses pupilles. L'une étant noir, l'autre rouge sang.

Son apparence était plutôt flegmatique tout autant que sa posture, sa manière de parler ou encore ses façons de travailler. Mais il était l'un des meilleurs gardiens de la prison de Suna. Cette fois-ci, il était venu au bureau accompagné de sa lecture favorite, " le paradis du batifolage ", roman écrit par Jiraya, le mari de Tsunade.

- Alors Kakashi, quels sont les nouvelles ? demanda la blonde, se relevant pour se poster devant la vitre, retournant à sa contemplation du paysage.  
- Elle n'est pas morte. Au contraire, elle vit toujours mais eux, je crains de devoir ouvrir un cimetière entre ces murs, Tsunade-sama, annonça l'homme, lisant toujours le bouquin.  
- Comment ? S'exclama-t-elle, se retournant violement pour faire face à Kakashi.

Dans la salle des médias, l'un des techniciens regarda la scène, horrifié du spectacle qu'il voyait à travers les caméras, alertant ses camarades qui accoururent.

- Explique-toi ! Ordonna, de nouveau, Tsunade, énervée par cette nouvelle.  
- Je tiens juste à vous dire de prévenir les femmes de ménage de la prison car la salle est quelque dégoutante sous tout ce sang, continua mystérieusement le garde, continuant sa lecture.  
- Kakashi ! Hurla la directrice, frappant du poing sur son bureau.

Les autres gardes et techniciens eurent un hoquet de dégout alors que sur les cameras, on pouvait des corps éventrés, égorgés, les murs peints de sang et au centre, sans aucune égratignure, ni tâche de sang, elle, la nouvelle, la tête baissée.

L'un des hommes quitta la pièce pour accourir prévenir les autres puissants gardiens alors que Kakashi annonçait, tout en refermant le livre d'un geste sec, ses yeux fermés en un sourire admiratif :

- Elle les a tous tué.

La prisonnière leva la tête et pointa ses pupilles dans une petite caméra, effrayant de son regard rouge sang effacé, les caméramans qui tombèrent au sol, apeuré.


End file.
